Sins of the Father
by carlgluftgmail.com
Summary: At the end of the epic DW/STTNG crossover, Assimilate Squared, something happens on the TARDIS's return to the Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you alright, Data?" Picard asked his android Second Officer on the control platform in the middle of the TARDIS console room.

"Yes, Captain," Lieutenant Commander Data replied. "The TARDIS energy has returned to its home within the ship. It was...remarkable."

"Not to worry, Captain," said the youthful Do tor as he adjusted the anachronistic controls on the hexagonal console. "Only minor damage to the old girl. I'll have us rendevoused with the _Enterprise_ in no time."

"Make it so, Doctor," said Picard.

The Doctor shifted a lever that closely resembled the throttle on a motorboat. As soon as he suited it the TARDIS began to violently toss about.

"What's going on?" demanded the Doctor's flame haired companion whose Scottish temper often matched her hair.

"It must be the after effects of the Borg's infiltration of the TARDIS system," explained the Doctor throwing switches maniacally on a panel dominated by a rotating gyroscope.

"Can you stabilize you ship?" asked Picard who clung to a rail near the Doctor.

"That's what I am trying to do," said an annoyed Doctor.

As quickly as the turbulence came on it ended. With a soft gong sound the glass spheres in the towering time column came to rest.

"Well done, Doctor," said Picard as he adjusted his red and black tunic.

"There's you shop, Captain," said the Doctor as he hit a key on an ancient typewriter m in red on one of the panels. Immediately the lathe, circular views screen by the exterior doors flickered to life. On it was displayed the sky line of a vast city.

"That's not the _Enterprise,"_ growled Lieutenant Worf, Picard's chief of security.

"Indeed, it's not," said Picard.

"The damage from the Borg must have been worse than I thought," said the Doctor, working at a panel with a Bunsen burner on it. The wood framed monitor above it displayed a series of circular patterns.

"May I assist, Doctor?" asked the golden skinned android. "I have an unique understanding of the TARDIS after having absorbed the power from her heart."

"I imagine that you do," said the Doctor with some suspicion in his voice. "But we can leave the TARDIS to cleaning out her own systems."

"Intriguing," said Data. "What a marvelous machine."

"I think the TARDIS just found herself a boyfriend," said Rory with a broad grin beneath his hawk nose.

"Stop it!" scolded the Doctor as he defended the ramp from the console platform to the landing before the exterior doors. "There's been more than enough hanky pinky in the TARDIS with you two."

"Doctor," said Data with all seriousness, "I have no romantic intentions toward your craft."

"Doctor, where are you going?" asked Picard.

"To explore," said the Doctor.

"I need to get back to my ship."

"You're an explorer, not a soldier, Captain."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me, I know the look of an old, reluctant warrior."

"I would call me old, Doctor."

"Captain, that's New York City out there."

"We're in New York?" asked Amy.

"Look!" cried Rory. "There's the Empire State Building."

"I've been to New York," said Picard with a smile.

"Nineteen Thirties New York?" asked the Doctor slyly.

"Really?"

"I don't think Commander Data and I would fit in well in a pre- first contact Earth city," growled Worf.

"Nonsense, Mr. Worf," said the Doctor. "I think the ponds can find something to help you fit in"

"To the wardrobe room!" cried Amy.

"To the wardrobe!" echoed Rory.

"Geronimo!" shouted the Doctor as he ran up some stairs.

The Doctor led them through the winding corridors of the TARDIS to a massive, tiered room filled with endless racks of clothing. A spiral staircase dominated the center of the room.

Less than an hour later, the doors of a London metropolitan police box on the streets of New York opened. Out strolled Amy in a period dress complete with veiled hat, the Doctor in his customary tweed suit and bow tie, Worf in a zoot suit with a very large brimmed hat covering his Klingon brow ridges, and the rest in conservative suits of the period.

"This is not going to work," growled Worf.


	2. Chapter 2

As the TARDIS and Enterprise crews walked down the streets of New York, a young, blonde woman walked into the Doctor.

"Excuse me, sweetie," said the blonde.

"Tallulah!" cried the Doctor with delight.

"Oh, a fan! I've been gone all this time and someone still recognizes me."

"Tallulah, it's me, the Doctor."

"The Doctor? You can't be. He's all..."

"Yes, I know! Matchstick man with sand shoes. How embarrassing! I've regenerated. When a Time Lord dies, he gets a whole new body."

"Intriguing," said Data.

"Like the Phoenix?" asked Picard.

"Oh my God," gasped Tallulah, "it is you, ain't it? What are you doing here?"

"Just showing my friends the sights," said the Doctor.

"You got to bring them to the Theater. Come on! I was going to visit the girls while I was back in town tonight."

The theater Tallulah took them to had a lounge in front.

"This is quite similar to the ambiance captured in your Dixon Hill holonovels, Captain," said Data.

"Captain?" Tallulah asked the Doctor. "Is he a cop?"

"No," said the Doctor. "They fought in the War together."

"What's with that guy's skin?"

"Bit of jaundice."

"Hey, you! You ought to lay off the sauce."

"I have not used any sauce, Miss Tallulah," said a confused Data.

"She means alcohol, Data," explained Rory.

"I do not drink," insisted Data.

"Data!" snapped Picard.

"Aya, Captain?"

"You drink too much."

"Aye, Captain. Miss Tallulah, please forgive my complexion. I am an alcoholic."

"Speaking of which," said the Doctor, "why don't you get some drinks and look normal."

"We don't have an currency, Doctor," said Picard.

"Here," said the Doctor as he drew a collection of coins from the pocket of his tweed suit and handed it to Picard. "Some of these must be period appropriate. Now, fit in!"

The Doctor stepped out of the lounge into the corridor. The sound of voices drifted up from nearby stairway. The Doctor quietly descended the stairs to the theater's basement and found at the landing two police constables.

"May I help you?" asked the Doctor.

"Sorry, bud," said the constable, "but that's my line."

"Sorry, constable."

"It's 'officer' this side of the pond. Hey, what's so funny?"

"You said pond. I asked if I could help, because that's what I do. I'm the Doctor."

"We don't need no doctor. We got missing people, not sick ones."

"I see," said the Doctor.

"Now, Barney," said the other officer, "no need to alarm the public. We've seen enough here. Come on, Barney."

The two gruff police officers departed up the stairs leaving the Doctor faintly smiling, whispering softly to himself, "Missing people."

As the Doctor went back up the stairs he ran head on into a man in a suit with a briefcase.

"Hey!" cried the man. "Watch it, buddy. Where's my wallet? Give it back, will you?"

"I don't have you wallet," said the Doctor.

"Police!" cried the man. "Thief!"

"I didn't take you wallet," insisted the Doctor. The two police officers who he was talking to moments ago came rushing down the stairs with billy clubs in their hands. "I didn't take his wallet."

"What's going on?" demanded Picard as the Enterprise and TARDIS crew came downstairs with Tallulah.

"This man stole my wallet," said the man in the suit.

"I did no such thing," said the Doctor.

"You're coming downtown with us," said Barney. "Art, I think we need backup."

"I saw a police box down the street," said the other officer, Art. "I'll be right back."

"This man is not a thief," said Picard.

"He kind of is," whispered Amy.

"Amelia!" hissed the Doctor.

"I will personally vouch for him," said Picard.

"Well," said Barney with a sinister smile, "you can all come downtown then."

"We must not resist, Captain," whispered Data, "so as not to cause any damage to causality."

"Very well," said Picard, "lead the way, Officer."


	3. Chapter 3

The TARDIS and _Enterprise_ crews were led down the streets of New York by Barney and his partner, Art, who never made it to the police box. The building they were brought to was unmarked, and looked a bit rundown

"Is this your police precinct?" asked Picard.

"What of it?" asked Art. "You're English, too. So, it's not like you're paying taxes for it."

"I'm French," corrected Picard.

"Damn!" exclaimed Barney. "Limeys, a frog, a jap, and a ..."

Here, Barney gave a look of disgust at the dark skinned Worf on his zoot suit and matching wide brimmed fedora. Before he could complete his sentence, Rory exclaimed, "Oi! Watch what you say. I don't tolerate racism."

"What are you going todo, Limey?" asked Art as they were led into a room that did not resemble a police precinct at all. It was mostly bare save for a couple of wooden benches. Barney quickly locked the door behind them.

"You're not police officers, are you?" asked Picard.

"We've been set up!" exclaimed Tallulah more in anger than fear.

"Keep it down, toots," said Art as he drew his revolver. Barney did the same, and the man with the briefcase drew a gun from his suit pocket.

"It's a trap," growled Worf.

An old man in a lab jacket walked into the room from an interior door.

"We got some 'volunteers' for you Doctor Lazarus," said Barney.

"Lazarus?" asked the Doctor as all the color drained from his face.

"You know him?" asked Amy.

"Doctor Richard Lazarus?" asked the Doctor.

"I told you, no names!" shouted the man at Barney, Art and the other man. "Get them out of here."

"What's happening, Doctor," asked Amy as they were led into a corridor filled with doors.

"We just became Guinea Pigs for the mad Doctor Lazarus' experiments into immortality.

"Guinea pigs?" asked Worf.

"A twentieth century colloquialism, Lieutenant," explained Data. "We are to be experimented on."

"Experimenting on sentient beings is a crime," said Worf.

"Were not in the United Federation of Planets, Mr. Worf," said Picard.

"Human experimentation was illegal in twentieth century America, too," said Rory. "But I don't think Bert and Ernie care too much about the legality of Doctor Lazarus' work."

"Shut up!" yelled Barney as he shoved the Doctor, Amy, Tallulah and Rory into a room, and led Picard and his men down the hall further.

"Officers", said Picard as he turned around, "I believe Misters Data and Worf have a grievance to file."

"A what?" asked the two fake police officers.

Worf and Data whirled about, hit Barney and Art, and knocked them out cold.

"Well done, gentlemen," said Picard as he took the keys off Barney, and handed them with their service revolvers to Data and Worf.

"Than you, Captain," said Data and Worf in unison.

"Let's release the Doctor and his companions," said Picard as they returned down the corridor. As they opened the door and released their friends, another door opened and out stepped Lazarus.

"Stay where you are, Lazarus!" ordered Picard.

Immediately, Data and Worf drew their revolvers, leveling them at Lazarus.

The Doctor did a doubletalk, and then demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Containing the enemy," said Worf.

"Lazarus, what are you doing here in the Nineteen Thirties?"

"I've nothing to say to you," replied Lazarus arrogantly.

"I'm the Doctor, Lazarus. I've changed my appearance, but I'm the same Time Lord as ever. I stopped you once, and I'll stop you again."

"It is you, isn't it, Doctor?"

"You died. How is it your here, alive, seventy years before you died."

"I could demand the same of you, Doctor. Like you, I survive at all costs."

"Not all costs, Lazarus. Not like you. How did you get back here, before you were ever born?"

"I have friends on high places"

"Who?" demanded the Doctor, but all he got in return wad a smug smile.

"Doctor," said Picard, "why don't we just hand him over to the real authorities?"

"Because he survived death...,

"A death delivered personally by you, Doctor," said Lazarus.

"...and travelled back in time nearly a century."

"I have friends."

"Who? Harold Saxon is dead!"

The only reply the Doctor got was Lazarus' cruel smile growing wider.

"Isn't he?"

"Why are you abducting people, Lazarus?" demanded Picard.

"That's a much more interesting question," said Lazarus. "I've found a way to preserve organs indefinitely. It's a solution that stops all purification."

"Why preserve organs forever?" asked Rory.

"When one wears out, it can be replaced," explained Lazarus.

"But what of the chances of rejection?" asked Data.

"Another brilliant discovery on my part. I have developed a serum that can halt all organ rejection without harming the immune system."

"But why?" asked Amy.

"Immortality," explained the Doctor.

"You asked how I survived, Doctor," said Lazarus as he rolled up the sleeve of his lab jacket. Beneath was a network of scars. "I'm still working on reducing the buildup of scar tissue. But it's immortality, Doctor, and a pre-Information age society like this allows me an unlimited supply of spare parts."

"Doctor Lazarus?" asked a voice from the other side of the hall. The man in the suit walked in, and as Data and Worf turned around, Lazarus bolted for another door.

"Lazarus!" shouted Worf. "He got away."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mister Williams," said Picard as Data and Worf held there guns on the man in a suit, "would you be so kind as to get a pair of handcuffs from the unconscious officers down the corridor?"

"What?" asked Rory, a bit befuddled by the encounter with Lazarus. "Oh, yes. Of course, Captain."

"I'll help," said Amy. "I've had more experience with cuffs. I was a Instagram constable for a while."

"Doctor," said Picard, "who is this Doctor Richard Lazarus."

"He's a text book mad scientist obsessed with attaining immortality," explained the Doctor. "I defeated him in Two Thousand Seven, I think it was."

"You killed him?"

"In an effort to regain his youth, his genetic structure became unstable. He became a monster."

"Was he capable of time travel?

"No. He had help with his first experiment. He must be receiving help in this one, too. But why this time period? It's more than just having any easily attainable supply of Guinea Pigs. I'm missing something important."

"Hey!" cried Tallulah from s nearby open door. "Look what I found. It's the mad scientist's lab."

The room was packed full of glass jars with all sorts of human organs and limbs suspended in them."

"It's horrible," gasped Tallulah.

"Oh my God," said the Doctor.

"We knew what he was up to, Doctor," said Picard.

"Look!" cried the Doctor as he went over to a desk and held up two photographs. One was old and faded, depicting a woman with a small boy on he lap. The other was new, with the same woman and Lazarus in it.

"What about it, Doctor," asked Picard.

"Don't you see?" asked the Doctor in frustration. "Lazarus was born in the Nineteen Thirties!"

"Are you suggesting that Lazarus has an Oedipus obsession?" asked Picard.

"Lazarus has a deeper plan than! I should have realized! He's trying to be his own father."

"That would entail a paradox, Doctor," said Data.

"He's determined to not only be immortal, but free of causality."

"Where are the Williams?" asked Worf.

"When did you last see them, Mr. Worf?" asked Picard.

"After they returned with the handcuffs to restrain the one captive, they returned to shackle the other two."

Immediately the Doctor ran out of the room and down the corridor. Lying unconscious in it wad Rory. Amy was no where to be soon.

"Rory!" shouted the Doctor as he knelt beside him. "Where's Amy?"

"The fake constables came to," said Rory as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Doctor," said Picard, "I needn't remind you that had we eliminated Lazarus when we had the chance, Mrs. Williams would be safely with us."

"You're right, Captain," spat the Doctor as he rose to his feet kicking open each door he came to. "I warn you, Lazarus: release Amy and perhaps I'll give you a chance."

"Yeah, Lazarus!" shouted Rory as he joined the Doctor in his tirade. "Let Amy go! Where are you? Lazarus, come forth!"

The last door Rory came to broke under his kick. Inside, strapped to a table was Amy. Lazarus, Barney and Art in surgical gear were standing over her.

Data and Worf shot the two partners with their revolvers while Rory tackled Lazarus. Rory pummeled the mad scientist into unconsciousness as the Doctor and Picard released Amy.

"Mister Williams," said Picard nearly having to restrain Rory from his assault on Lazarus, "please take your wife. She's unhurt, but unconscious from the anesthesia."

"Alright," said Rory, half sobbing.

"Data," asked Picard, "do you remember the way out?"

"Indeed, Captain," replied Data.

"You and Worf lead us out. Doctor, what shall we do with Lazarus."

"We need to destroy this building," said the Doctor pacing about. "The potential of this medical technology falling into the hands of others from this time zone is dangerous. We need to find an explosive."

"With all the oxygen tanks in this room alone," said Picard as he pulled a small, palm sized device from his pocket, "The blast of a phaser one on over charge should do it."

"I said no guns," said the Doctor.

"I don't recall that," said Picard. "What about Lazarus?"

"We can't leave him in this time zone. The paradox should he sire himself would be unimaginable," said the Doctor softly as he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and gestured for Picard to hand him the hand phaser.

"No, Doctor," said Picard. "You're the Doctor, but I'm the old reluctant warrior, as you put it. I'll set it. You just don't have the warrior in you to do this."

"Not anymore, at least," said the Doctor softly.

Picard held down all the buttons at once on the phaser and it bag an to enmity a high pitched whine. "Right! Let's go."

The Doctor was the last out of the room, but came back in as he heard Lazarus cry out. The old scientist had the phaser one in his hand desperately punching buttons. "Help me! Stop this!"

"Good bye, Lazarus," said the Doctor, "again."

In the early dawn hours, an explosion rocked a Manhattan neighborhood. The TARDIS and _Enterprise_ crew, having bid fair well to a sleepy Tallulah, watched the fire fighters battle the building fire in vain.

"We need to get back to the _Enterprise,_ Doctor," said Picard.

"Yes," said the Doctor, "back to the TARDIS."

"Doctor, who would have given Lazarus the medical technology he had and facilitate in his endeavour to travel back to before he was born to be his own father. Who would benefit in such a wholesale disruption of causality?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor softly as he looked up at a window high up in a nearby building. He was certain he spotted a woman there dressed in prim Victorian garb twirling a black parasol. She didn't stay there long, but he was certain she wasn't watching the fire. It was obvious to the Doctor that she was watching him.

The End.


End file.
